Ganya Risenbrome
Ganya Risenbrome is the Original Ganyagrapher and self-proclaimed King of Beasts. She is known across the world, not just in Koroth'kan, for her acheivements in being the first to try classifying and documenting the world's fauna. But since she lived millennium ago in the early years of the world, Ganya's history was gradually altered, until she was literally unrecognizable: in appearance, character, and even gender. Many aspects of her past were lost to time, from her companionship with the Tor'Kraikahn Theranor, to her relationship with the Lady Liliraea. Though much of Ganya's past had been lost, it does not take away from the uniqueness of her story. She was an amazing woman who, no matter what, made a lasting impact on Wing Haven. History Write the first section of your page here. Early Life Write the second part of the first section of your page here. The Pilgrimage of the Rainchow Write the third part of the first section of your page here. Becoming the Original Ganyagrapher When Ganya made the decision to dedicate her life to cataloging animals, many of her peers protested and tried to encourage her to stay on the religious path. She gently refused, however, and insisted that this calling she felt came from the Maker. Ganya assured them that this was a duty that someone had to accomplish, to discover and research and record the beasts that she had so lovingly made. They finally relented, and bid her farewell and good luck on her new path. The Crat Write the second piece of the fourth part of the first section of your page here. The Kreech Write the third piece of the fourth part of the first section of your page here. The Wygern Write the fourth piece of the fourth part of the first section of your page here. The Rainchow Write the fifth piece of the fourth part of the first section of your page here. The Aquaen Nychus Write the sixth piece of the fourth part of the first section of your page here. The Gohjira Write the seventh piece of the fourth part of the first section of your page here. The Arcarnotas Write the eighth piece of the fourth part of the first section of your page here. Rise of the King of the Beasts Write the fifth part of the first section of your page here. Description Write the second section of your page here. Personality Write the third section of your page here. Relationships Liliraea Write the first part of the fourth section of your page here. Theranor Write the second part of the fourth section of your page here. Kal' Thune Write the fourth part of the fourth section of your page here. Trivia *When Nichole would first imagine Ganya when his journey began, she saw a grown man. **Many imaginings later, she would discover that was merely a misconception, that he was really a young man when he went on his life-changing, failed pilgrimage. **Many more imaginings later would reveal Ganya's true gender as well. *In the initial scratch-creation Nichole did on her own, she had a big issue with an overabundance male characters in proportion to the female ones. Thus she went on a crusade of who she thought she could genderbend. **Ganya's bending provided many wondrous opportunities. Gallery Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Female Character Category:Light Mancer